The present disclosure relates to a three wheeled street worthy vehicle.
Three wheeled vehicles are known, for example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,648,148 and 7,464,781, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The vehicles depicted therein are straddle type vehicles. Side by side vehicles are also known; for example, see the Campagna T-Rex and V-13R vehicles. The subject matter of these vehicles is incorporated herein by reference.
The vehicle described herein is of the type shown and claimed in U.S. Pat. D689,794; 8,544,587; 8,695,746; 9,004,214; and US Publication US 2016-0010730 A1, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.